


In His Eyes

by clumsyyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Self-Loathing (?), Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyyeollie/pseuds/clumsyyeollie
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't like what he sees, but Jongin thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF195/2020  
> Pairing : Kyungsoo/Jongin  
> Carrier : Kyungsoo  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt : Omega Kyungsoo has always been insecure about himself so when Alpha Jongin asked him out, he still thinks it was a joke.  
> His first heat came after he got together with Jongin. He wanted to hide and handle it himself but his alpha could smell his scent from far and found him.

_I look so fucking ugly._

_  
_  
Kyungsoo says to himself like a mantra as he sees his reflection in the mirror.

He traces the line of stretch marks that spread on his stomach. He can’t help but feel disgusted as he touches parts of his body where he gained weight such as his face, arms, thighs, hips, and his ass. He groans in frustration. This isn’t the time for him to feel bad as his heat’s coming up, but it takes him back to the last time he felt horrible to himself.

He’s always been wary of his appearance since teenage years. His peers never failed to engrave it in his mind that he’s unwanted just because he’s fat, his eyes are too big, he dresses uncool, and he looks ugly for an omega. He didn’t understand where the hate came from. People back then thought it was cool to pick on him because he’s an easy target. The few times he retaliated, they made fun of him more.

While he improved his outward appearance by exercising and put effort in styling himself, the trauma caused a strain for him to form personal connections when he entered college. Fortunately, the college people he met are a whole different breed. He became the support system he needed back then. They’re appreciative of his talents, of what he could offer. They didn’t force him to try things he was uncomfortable with, but his friends didn’t want him to miss out on what the world has to offer.

Thank God for his friends that insisted him to try out dating, as he’s very lucky to have met the most wonderful man ever named Kim Jongin.

But every insecurity he worked so hard to eliminate creeps under his skin the more he looks at himself.

“Kyungsoo, are you there?”

  
Jongin’s voice startles him. Seems like he just got home from his mother’s place. They decided to let their child stay there while his heat’s acting up.

He doesn’t know when he starts crying as he hiccups.

“Kyungsoo, are you crying? Will you open the door, please?”

He wipes the tears away and puts on his robe, but the ugly image of his body post-pregnancy haunts him back and he cries harder.

His mind is being bombarded with what ifs.

_What if Jongin won’t like me anymore? What if he takes our daughter when he sees how ugly I’ve gotten? What if—_

“Kyungsoo, honey, I’m worried. Open the door, please.”

“No, stay away! I can handle this!”

He feels his body warming up, head getting fuzzy, and something deep in his gut stirs. He attempts to stand up, but his legs feel wobbly. Eventually, he falls down and grabs the shower curtain beside him. The force of him falling down is so great that he breaks it. _Great, he now looks miserable and pathetic._

He hears Jongin scrambling outside, then the door knob turns. Jongin immediately stoops low, worry etched on his face. He greets the alpha with a tear-stained face and buries himself in his chest. Jongin strokes his back in return and whispers comforting words in his ear.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m here,” he then taps his forehead and sniffs the column of the omega’s neck, “you’re in heat.”

Kyungsoo thinks that they’re about to do the deed there, but Jongin carries him out of the bathroom. He’s about to put him to bed when Kyungsoo clings to him tighter, so he sits on the edge of the bed while the omega sits on his lap.

They stay in this position for several minutes. Kyungsoo composes himself and inhales the calming scent Jongin’s pheromones bring. 

“Soo, is something bothering you? Why were you crying earlier?” 

He doesn’t face Jongin. He’s embarrassed of his act earlier, and is still bothered about how his body looks.

It’s been six months since he gave birth to their precious baby girl. It’s also been six months since he started noticing every little thing that changed in his body after birth. He only sees the bad, and this made him conscious to change clothes around his husband. He also avoided mirrors so he couldn’t be bothered to care about his appearance, because his focus should be on his newborn.

Add the pent-up anxiety of being a first-time parent, feeling like he’s not doing a great job, and feeling exhausted all the time to his list of worries.

He tried opening this up to Jongin, but he thinks that it’s his superficiality talking so he didn’t attempt.

Jongin knows it’ll take a while before he gets an answer, so he offers a distraction. He gently cups Kyungsoo chin, tilts it upward, and gives him a peck on the lips. Kyungsoo is caught off guard by this and hits him in the shoulder. Jongin laughs.

“You are so cute, Soo.”

“Stop it, I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are. You’re cute here,” Jongin grabs his face and kisses him on the cheeks; “here,” on his nose; “ here,” and on his lips. Kyungsoo giggles in between the kisses. He does it again until Kyungsoo begs him to stop it.

Now that the tension in the air is gone, he makes Kyungsoo face him again. He sits on the edge of the bed as Kyungsoo sits on his lap.

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you earlier, you can tell me. I’m all ears. I won’t judge.”

“Nothing, it’s stupid. It’s the hormones.”

Jongin gives him a disapproving look. Kyungsoo looks down and sighs.

“I looked at myself in the mirror earlier and saw the changes that occurred in my body. I look fat, and ugly, and—”

Jongin shuts him up by kissing him full on the mouth. Kyungsoo grabs him by the hair as Jongin turns his head to the side and deepens the kiss. Jongin’s hand reaches for the tie on Kyungsoo’s robe. Just as he’s about to pull it, Kyungsoo breaks off from the kiss.

“Jongin, wait.”

Kyungsoo catches his breath and grabs his robe tighter. Tears are pooling in his eyes as his insecurities take up his consciousness again.

“My body isn’t the way it was before. I got fat and stretch marks all over, I don’t want you to be put off,” Kyungsoo sniffs.

“Hey, don’t you ever think that.” Jongin cups his face and meets him by the eye. “These body changes are normal when you undergo pregnancy. And it won’t make me love you any less, okay? I’ll never be put off to this body that carried and brought a beautiful child into this world.”

Jongin places wet kisses on his neck, jaw, and underneath his ears. Their foreheads meet and Kyungsoo stares at his alpha. 

How is he deserving of such a magnificent, patient man?

  
  


Up to this day, he still thinks it isn’t real that Jongin liked him out of the betas and omegas willing to be his mate. While Jongin is drop-dead gorgeous, intelligent, funny, and charming, Kyungsoo is the total opposite. He thought Jongin was joking when he asked him out on a date, but the man proved his intentions were sincere. It was inevitable that Kyungsoo came to like him, too.

But what attracted him to Jongin the most is his constant reassurance and understanding. Yes, he strived hard to build his confidence and worked on himself, but there are days where you can’t help but doubt yourself and the progress you made. Moments like these when his insecurities get the best of him, Jongin is there to help to overcome it.

Right now, he sees it in his husband’s eyes that his words are true. He blushes for a moment as Jongin looks at him with so much adoration. His heart swells at the fact that he wouldn’t be the person he is today without Jongin believing in him. 

Kyungsoo pulls him in for another kiss. Urgent, passionate, and no hesitation from him this time. His husband seems to have read his mind as he puts Kyungsoo carefully to the bed without breaking the kiss. He moves on from his lips to his neck, underneath his earlobes, then to his shoulder blades, leaving marks in their wake.  
  
Kyungsoo hums in delight when Jongin’s lips reach to his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples. The fabric against his skin adds a tingling sensation, sending shivers all over his body. As Jongin continues his ministration and presses firmer, Kyungsoo’s body has now undergone full heat.

He looks at Jongin with half-lidded eyes and notices that he still has his dress shirt on. His hands fumble to unbutton it, while his husband laughs. As the shirt drops on the floor, Kyungsoo can’t help but admire the marvelous sight in front of him. He runs his hand all over his firm and muscly arms, chest, and abs. It’s as if the gods themselves sculpted Jongin’s body into perfection.

And the best part? He’s the only one to see, taste, and touch it _this_ close. 

  
His cheeks turn red. His thoughts are running wild again. Thank God for his heat and he has an excuse to thirst for his husband.

“You don’t need to hide yourself from me, Soo. There isn’t a single day that I don’t find you beautiful every time I look at you. Besides, if I don’t find you very attractive,” Jongin grabs his hand and guides it to his aching member, “I wouldn’t even be this hard.”

He gulps down his bashfulness.

Jongin asks for permission to untie his robe, and he lets him.

  
  


\---

_He looks so pretty like this_.

Jongin thinks to himself as he admires Kyungsoo sleeping on his arms. The rays of the sun that hit the room illuminate his peaceful view even more. He traces the outline of his husband’s rosy cheeks, pointy nose, and lush lips. He won’t ever admit it out loud (because the one time he did, Kyungsoo let him sleep outside their room), but he likes how Kyungsoo looked after he gave birth.

He carries the weight elegantly. He loves that his cheeks got cuter and squishier— _he appeared more adorable_ . But that's what _Jongin_ thought of.

He pats the omega’s arms absentmindedly and sighs.

  
  


It’s always been a bother to him that Kyungsoo thinks too low of himself. Even before they got together, he noticed Kyungsoo shuts down compliments most of the time. It wasn’t his problem before, but all it took was that one time when Kyungsoo lips formed a heart-shaped smile after his singing performance at a club that they’re both in.  
  
Everything around him became a blur. He didn’t hear the hoots and cheers, he didn’t mind the crowd’s applause. His line of focus centered only at that moment, and Kyungsoo is all he ever thought about in the weeks that followed.

From that point on, he made it his mission to see that smile again, so he convinced their common friend to introduce them to one another.

He felt like the luckiest man on Earth when Kyungsoo agreed to be with him. It took Jongin a few years of convincing that he wasn’t joking asking him out. He kissed Kyungsoo in excitement, which triggered his heat. The omega ran away fast, hid and tried to delay his heat as much as he could, but he tired out eventually until Jongin found him.

It took all of Jongin’s willpower to stop himself from jumping at him, but he wasn’t going to break the trust that Kyungsoo gave him. When he learned of his past experiences back then, he swore that he’d be the one to remind Kyungsoo that he’s beautiful the way he is and is more than what meets the eye.

He thought it all turned out well when they became mated and got a child years after. But he should have known that traumas don’t go away that easily.

  
  


_He should have never set it aside when Kyungsoo complained that most clothes didn’t fit him anymore._

_He should have reassured Kyungsoo more when he constantly asked him if he doesn’t look fat._

_He should have told Kyungsoo that he always sees him beautiful._

_He should have done more to make Kyungsoo feel that he still loves him the same, or more than ever when their precious daughter came into their life._

How could Kyungsoo ever think that he won’t want him after?

It broke his heart when he heard those words from him, so that night and others that follow when his husband’s in heat, he made Kyungsoo see, feel, and remember how much he loves him.

  
  


He wakes up from his reverie when Kyungsoo stirs from his sleep.

“Good morning, Soo. How are you feeling?”

“Better, but sore all over.”

“Just making sure that my message is sent across,” Jongin kisses his forehead.

“Oh yeah? By leaving marks and hickeys all over my body?” Kyungsoo gets up and glares, “I hate you, Kim Jongin.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I heard while doing it the past few nights.”

Kyungsoo flushes beet red and hits Jongin hard with a pillow.

“You are so annoying!”

“I love you too, Soo.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Kyungsoo will always gush at the fact that Kim Sooyeon looks so alike with Jongin. 

Now that she’s a few months old, most of Jongin’s features that she inherited are visible. She got his eyes, shape of his nose, his lips, and even the gorgeous caramel tan of his skin. He sways her in his arms as he sings a nursery rhyme. Her tiny fingers hook at his index finger and babbles.

_She is so freaking cute._

  
  


Babies all looked the same to him before, but the moment his eyes landed on their newborn daughter, he immediately thought otherwise. 

As soon as she got out, her soft cry made him forget of the grueling pain of labor, the never-ending tiredness, sleepiness, and shortness of breath, and the changes in his body that occurred while carrying her.

But that feeling was short-lived. The moment they got home was like him waking up from a dream.

  
  
He got overwhelmed by Sooyeon demanding too much of his time, even though Jongin did his best to help.

Most days, he feels like he has neglected himself while taking care of their daughter.

He was doing a good job of holding his negative emotions together the first few months, but his heat returning made him more anxious.

When he had unloaded this burden, talked it out with Jongin, and got professional help, Kyungsoo now feels ready for what’s about to come of being a parent to Sooyeon.

He hears Jongin come and hugs them from behind.

“Everything okay?”

  
  
“Yeah, but I still find it unfair that I carried Sooyeon for months only for her to end up looking like you,” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Nothing wrong with that, Soo. You now have two Jongins to love you twice as much.”

Jongin gives him a chaste kiss as he chuckles in return.

He catches a glimpse of them in the mirror and sighs in contentment. 

  
  


_Nothing is as beautiful as a sight like this._

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to finish this mess of a fic, thank you so much! TT_TT
> 
> To be honest, this isn't how it was supposed to be. I didn't like the first two drafts that turned out for this prompt, and I had so little time to write more as I was already past my deadline (lol)
> 
> To the prompter, I hope this kinda met your expectations even if this was short and tweaked the prompt a bit, hehe~
> 
> And a big thank you to the moderators of this wonderful fest! EXO members making babies and being domestic, family men will always be a superior trope to me! :D


End file.
